The use of petroleum hydrocarbons as a fuel source is ubiquitous in society. Consequently, petroleum hydrocarbon products are stored and handled in great quantities. One risk associated with the storage and handling of petroleum hydrocarbons is the potential for spillages during handling or the potential for leakage during storage. Due to the negative environmental impact associated with spills and leakages of petroleum hydrocarbons, rules have been established at the local, state and federal levels. These rules primarily focus on preventing petroleum hydrocarbon releases to the environment from occurring. These rules also have provisions that require the responsible party to remediate petroleum hydrocarbon releases to the environment.
In the field of petroleum hydrocarbon remediation from soil, there are two basic approaches: applying a treatment technique to soil in place (in-situ), or applying a treatment technique to excavated soil (ex-situ). There are advantages and disadvantages for each approach and the selection of the approach is based on the site-specific circumstances of each petroleum hydrocarbon release.
In-situ thermal desorption technologies can include techniques that involve inserting hot rods in the ground soil for heating the ground soil, which can release volatile contaminants.
There can a need for an in-situ process that is labor, time and energy efficient in the treatment process, and is environmentally friendly.